How It Should Have Been
by CamiIsMagical
Summary: Everyone knows Harry and Hermione should have ended up together. This fluff story shows a glimpse into their lives as married adults, to make all the Harmony shippers warm and fuzzy inside.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry Potter looked at the stars above. He spotted Mars, gleaming brightly amongst the other stars, which looked like dull pinpricks in comparison. A fleeting image of the centaur Firenze flickered through his head, saying "Mars is unusually bright tonight." He couldn't help but break into a grin at the memory.

A light flickered on from the house behind him, bathing him in a pool of yellowish light. Harry squinted at the sudden brightness, and twisted around to see who had interrupted his peaceful night. Above him loomed a quaint cottage, once completely demolished but now repaired and gleaming. In fact, it was the very house Harry's parents had lived in before they had been murdered, wrecking the house in the process. A little magic here and there, however, had it back to its original pristine state. In the window where the light flowed from was a dark figure, silhouetted against the brightness. As he looked closer, Harry realized it was Hermione. She stood huddled in her bath robes, looking at him adoringly. He quickly hurried back to the house.

"Hello, Harry," she said quietly as he entered, shutting the door behind him a softly as possible.

"Hey, Hermione," he said, pulling her into his arms and feeling a rush of affection as she wrapped herself around him. Harry laid his cheek on her bushy hair and they remained there for a while, listening to the sound of each other's breathing. Eventually Harry pulled away and brushed curls out of Hermione's face.

"It's late," she said, checking a clock and frowning. "We ought to get to bed, we're setting a bad example for the kids." Harry laughed and took her hand, guiding her up the stairs. He enjoyed the feeling of her soft hands and slender fingers entwined in his. With a glance back, he could see Hermione's face softly glowing in the light, calm and tired- looking.

Once they entered the bedroom, however, Hermione seemed to change at once. She closed the door with a soft click, then leaned against it, biting her lip with a smoldering expression on her face. Slowly, she untied the robe and let it slip to the floor, revealing lacy lingerie underneath. Harry could feel hunger stirring deep inside as he took in her soft curves and smooth skin.

She seemed to drift towards him, as if he were in a dream. Soon, she had reached him, pressing up against him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He could feel her perfect breasts against his body, her hands sliding down his back and moving quickly to his chest, removing his shirt in one flourish. His muscles rippled in anticipation, and when he could take it no longer, he threw her on the bed and pressed his mouth to hers.

The kiss was gentle, sweet, but quickly became much more intense as they progressed. She let out soft moans and gasps every once in a while, and he gripped her hips firmly. Hermione was his, and only his.

In the morning, Harry woke and found himself sore and squinted against the glaring light of the sun. The smell of bacon wafted gently up the stairs and he eagerly pushed out of bed, his stomach rumbling. The smell was coming from the kitchen, but Harry sat instead next to Hermione at the dining room table, where she held a coffee and was examining the newspaper.

"Ugh, that Skeeter woman is absolutely dreadful," scoffed Hermione, casting aside the _Daily Prophet_ with disgust.

"She's still alive?" Harry asked, incredulously. Hermione had opened her mouth to reply, a look of exasperation on her face, when the door burst open. Two very hyper children tumbled into the room.

"Dad!" Cried the oldest of the two, jumping across the room and practically falling over with excitement. "Dad, you'll never guess what happened!"

"What is it James?" asked Hermione, still looking quite shocked after the dramatic and unexpected entrance of the children.

"I did it! I did magic! I got really mad at Rose (he gestured to the girl behind him) and that ugly vase just flew off the table and smashed into the wall!" Harry was bursting with pride, happy at his son's excitement. Hermione, however looked skeptical. "She didn't get hurt or anything," James added quickly, glimpsing the expression on his mother's face.

"The ugly vase... You mean the one Uncle Ron gave us for Christmas?" Hermione asked. James, staring at the floor, nodded sheepishly. Hermione looked like she was about to scold him, but thought better of it and simply said, "Ah, well. Ron does have a poor taste in home decorating. It was pretty ugly." James looked up, his eyes sparkling.

"Breakfast is almost ready," Harry said, and the two kids quickly scrambled up in their chairs, glancing at the kitchen eagerly. Harry pulled over the copy of the _Daily Prophet_ to see what business Rita was sticking her unwelcome nose into now. He saw the headline, flashing menacingly with the words **THE MINISTER'S SECRET LIFE** , with a subtitle that read **The covered up past of Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt**. Harry skimmed through it briefly. Mostly it was rubbish about Kingsley's dabbling in the Dark Arts as a teenager, contacts he still had with dark wizards, and how he might have aided Voldemort in rising to power. The name still sent a stab of emotion through Harry, comprised of anger, pain, and fear. Struggling to keep his cool, Harry scoffed just as Hermione did and pushed the paper back towards her.

The door to the kitchen suddenly swung open, and a line of house-elves carrying platefuls of delicious food tottered into the dining room.

"Good morning, Harry Potter, sir," squeaked Winky, passing with toast and jam, which she set by Hermione. Harry smiled in greeting.

"Some bacon for you, Master Harry?" croaked a familiar voice and he turned to see Kreacher, eagerly holding up a plate full of the sizzling meat.

"Thanks, Kreacher," he said, taking the plate from the elf, who bowed and returned to the kitchens.

"I still don't see why we need house-elfs," frowned Hermione, looking disapprovingly at the eager creatures, setting plates of food around the table. Harry sighed.

"Come on Hermione, not this again," he groaned.

"I am perfectly capable of cooking and cleaning on my own!" she said loudly, causing the remaining elves to look at her scathingly and leave the room, offended. "These poor creatures need to be free," she added, lowering her voice.

"But Mom, don't you see? They like working for wizards. It's their life purpose," whined James. Hermione turned around with a look of fury on her face and Harry buried himself once more in the newspaper to remove himself from the conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Hermione had finished lecturing the kids on the importance of equality between species, Harry trudged up the stairs to get ready for work. According to his watch, gold with stars and planets for hands (he had gotten it on his 17th birthday), he had an hour. He hurried to pull on his Auror robes and attempted to comb his untidy black hair.

He still strongly disliked traveling by the Floo Network, but there was really no other way into the Ministry of Magic. He threw a handful of Floo Powder into the fireplace, watching the flames change color and remembering his first adventure by Floo. It had not been pleasant. He stepped into the still- crackling flames and called out clearly,

"Ministry of Magic!" He felt himself lurch upwards as grates flew by. Finally, he slowed to a stop and stepped smoothly out into the large entryway of the Ministry. Other wizards came and went through fireplaces located all around the lobby. Harry made his way to the lifts, squeezing past the crowd of witches and wizards cluttered inside the entryway.

When he finally made it to the lifts, he stepped inside and pressed the number 2. Another wizard slipped in, and Harry glanced up at him. His hair was gray, with spots of red spread here and there. The face was old, wrinkled, and lined, but still familiar and kind.

"Good morning, Mr. Weasley," Harry said, smiling at him.

"Oh, Morning Harry! Good to see you. It's been a while." Mr. Weasley studied Harry's face, returning the kind smile.

"Indeed. How's the family?"

"Great! Absolutely fantastic. Ginny's getting married."

"That's great! Who to?"

"Dean Thomas." Harry couldn't suppress his grin. "George is still raking in the galleons, he's making sure to give us a fifth of his share. He's bought Zonko's, now, so he has a lot of managing to do. It's impressive, how he's keeping up with all of it, especially since-" Mr. Weasley couldn't seem to bring himself to finish the sentence, and Harry knew why. He saw Arthur swallow hard, and pretended not to see the tears sparkling in his eyes.

"Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement," said a cool woman's voice as the lift clattered to a stop.

"Well, see you, Harry, it's been nice catching up," said Mr. Weasley, hurrying out of the lift.

"You too," Harry murmured, not sure if Mr. Weasley heard him or not. He headed down to the large oak door the held the Auror offices behind it.

When he finally returned home, tired and hungry, Harry found Hermione waiting at the door for him. She pulled him into a tight hug that he wished he could stay in for hours. She released him too soon, reaching up to caress his cheek and standing on tiptoes to give him a kiss. Harry leaned into it, pulling her closer, but released her quickly when their kids tumbled into the room.

"Dad!" called James and Rose together, and Harry kneeled on one knee to give them both a bear hug.

"Dinner's ready!" called Hermione from the dining room, and scooping Rose up and putting her on his shoulders, Harry headed to the vast table already full of hot steaming plates.

"How was work?" asked Hermione as Harry ladled french onion soup into a bowl.

"Fine," Harry replied. "Had some trouble with werewolves, though. They attacked Muggle children." Hermione gasped.

"What are they going to do?"

"The best option would be to wipe the parents minds, make them forget they had kids. The children are going to die anyway, their blood can't handle magic. Luckily, there were no witnesses." Hermione frowned at her salad.

"That's horrible."

"Not as bad as what we usually get. I ran into Arthur this morning." Hermione brightened up at once.

"How is he? Did you talk about the family?"

"He seems fine. I expect he'll be retiring soon. Ginny's getting married, by the way."

"That's fantastic! Dean Thomas?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"How do you know these things?"

"I just know. Maybe Professor Trelawney did teach me a thing or two," she said, chuckling, and Harry joined in.

"He got really upset when he started talking about George. Almost said Fred's name and then..." Hermione nodded.

"I don't think he'll ever really get over that. I can't, myself. If anyone deserved to live it was Fred." A long silence followed, filled only by the occasional clinking of silverware against plates and the whispers of James and Rose, who were enveloped in their own conversation. Eventually they moved to lighter subjects, laughing and talking, until dinner was finished and the house elves began collecting their dishes. Harry headed up to the bedroom, hand in hand with Hermione.

Once they were ready for bed, having tucked James and Rose in, Hermione pulled him to the side. They sat on the bed.

"Harry," she began, and he tried to read her expression in an attempt to figure out what she wanted to say. She took a deep breath. "Harry, I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry threw his arms around Hermione, pulling her to his chest.

"Hermione, that's fantastic!" He breathed into her hair.

"Really?" She squeaked. "I didn't know if you even wanted a third child." Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"We're building a family. Adding another member is the best thing that could happen." Hermione sighed with relief at his words, tilting her head up to plant a kiss on his lips. He kissed her back passionately, securing his arms around her neck. Behind them, the door suddenly flew open and they broke apart, startled. James stood in the door frame, a pink hue slowly creeping up his cheeks.

"I- um- hi," he stuttered, his flushed pallor slowly changing to red.

"I suppose it's time for a bedtime story?" said Hermione, standing up calmly and brushing herself off. James nodded quietly as Hermione crossed the room. She took his hand and led him down the hall, Harry in tow. They entered a dimly light white bedroom with pale blue rafters. Rose sat on her bed, cross legged and eager eyed, her bushy hair framing a pale face, set with two green eyes, lush lips, and high cheekbones. Harry felt his pride well up at the sight of his beautiful daughter.

James walked to his half of the room, the traditional tousled black Potter hair flopping around as he collapsed onto the bed, his still- pink face holding pale ice- blue eyes, a narrow nose, and a broad grin. On the wall behind him, wizards on brooms looped around, racing in and out of the poster representing the England Quidditch team.

Hermione crossed the room to the large bookshelf she herself had picked out, pulling out a tattered looking book off the shelf. Harry saw a title flash fleetingly before she opened it, _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. He smiled, memories of the now beaten book drifting over his mind. The sign of Grindelwald still lay on the page.

"Let's see," Hermione said, settling herself in a chair near the bookshelf. "Babbity Rabbity and the Cackling Stump..."

The next morning, after a breakfast of toast, sausage, berries, and orange juice, Harry and Hermione poured over books of baby names.

"Really, to decide, we'd have to know the gender," said Hermione casually, skimming longingly over a list of witch names, scribbling 'Evanna' on her page full of possible titles.

"If that's what you want," said Harry, looking at a book of boy names, adding 'Oliver' to his.

"Well, I mean- If you're okay with- It's just that I-"

"Hermione, really. If you want to, then let's do it. I don't have any problem with it." Hermione grinned and hugged him, abandoning her still- growing list to pull on her midnight- black traveling robes.

"Let's go, then," she said, bouncing on her heels.

"Now?" asked Harry incredulously, looking at his blue pajamas, stained with strawberry jam.

"Oh, all right then, just hurry up," she squeaked, excitement replaced with impatience. Harry hurried up the stairs, his mind reeling with happiness. Another child added to his bustling life seemed to fill a hole in his chest, to give him satisfaction and pride like nothing he had felt before. He pulled on his favorite forest green traveling robes, smoothed his hair, and polished his glasses.

"Shall we apparate?" he said after returning to the vast library, eying the Floo Powder distastefully. Hermione nodded, stretching out her hand to him. As soon as he grabbed it, Harry could feel the familiar pressuring sensation that he recognized as teleportation. Finally, his lungs filled with crisp air and he opened his eyes to see the entrance to St. Mungo's, the wizarding hospital.

"Here we go," whispered Hermione, gripping Harry's hand tighter. He guided her through the doors, and saw a familiar looking witch at the counter. Though he didn't notice it anymore, whispers filled the room at his entry. Oblivious, they headed to the desk, the line dissolving strangely quickly. The witch at the desk looked up from her paperwork, eyebrows raised, and dropped her pen. Hermione cleared her throat.

"I was wondering if- if I could check the gender- of my baby?" She whispered, placing her hands on her stomach instinctively. At her words, the room seemed to be filled with hundreds of bees. Witches and wizards alike murmured and hissed to each other, their excitement shining in their eyes. Several of those with hand capabilities pulled out quills and hurriedly began writing letters, whether to families, friends, or worse, _The Daily Prophet._ Harry did his best to ignore them and guided Hermione in the direction the witch was pointing.

They arrived at the room labeled **Maternity Care** , Hermione's face still tinged with pink. Another witch stood readily at an available bed, wand held aloft.

"Please lie down," she said, looking at Hermione and gesturing towards the bed. Timidly, Hermione stepped towards the witch and Harry took a seat in a chair nearby. Hermione looked as nervous as Harry felt; his stomach seemed to be roiling like an ocean. The witch took her wand and traced it over Hermione's stomach, murmuring under her breath.

After what seemed like an eternity, the witch tucked her wand into her robes and looked up at Hermione, beaming.

"Well?" said Hermione, her voice an octave too high, sounding fluttery and nervous.

"They're wonderful! Very healthy children."

"Ex- excuse me, but, did you just say- _they?_ " stuttered Harry, not believing his ears.

"Oh, you didn't know? Well, congratulations! You have twins!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Hermione seemed frozen. Not a single eyelash batted, nor did a finger twitch. Several minutes dragged by before she seemed to awaken from a daze.

"Harry," she said, sounding frightened as she turned to face him. But Harry couldn't help but break into a face- splitting grin of joy.

"Fantastic," he breathed, excitement spilling from every pore in his body. "Hermione, this is fantastic!"

"Harry, I understand- wait, what?" she said, aghast. "But aren't you- upset? I mean, this is twins, Harry, this is a big deal!"

"I know, right?" Harry said, turning to the nurse expectantly. "Do you know the genders?"

"Well, sure I do," she said kindly, smiling at Harry's elation. "One boy, one girl."

"It's perfect, Hermione, don't you see? This is just what we needed!"

"Well, I mean-"

"Come on, Hermione, this is great! This is a family, it's exactly what we wanted!"

"I guess... I guess so," she said, the fear slowly fading from her face as she realized that Harry was not, in fact, angry. "Oh, Harry, twins! Can you believe it? Twins!" she cried, throwing herself into Harry's arms. "We must tell everyone, at once! We can tell Teddy and the Weasleys, Ron'll be so delighted!"

"Slow down, there," Harry said, chuckling. Hermione righted herself and brushed stray curls from her face before grabbing Harry's hands and dashing from the room. "Thank you!" he called after the bewildered nurse, who lifted her hand in a timid wave before Harry rounded the corner. A smile was plastered on Hermione's face as she practically skipped down the hall to the lobby.

"Twins, Harry, twins," she sang. They entered the lobby and she dragged him to the grates full of flames. "We're going to take the Floo network, I'm sorry, but apparition is not healthy for pregnancy. Twisting up the baby and all, yes, here we go..." Hermione pulled a handful of Floo powder from the pot near the crackling fireplace waiting in the lobby. More whispers echoed around from her not- so- softly spoken words, and she whipped around to face the small crowd. "Oh, shut up, the lot of you," she hissed. "I'm pregnant, alright? Big deal! I'm having bloody twins, if you must know!" And with that, Hermione threw the powder into the fire and muttered a few words. She was gone.

"Right, well, I'll just be going, then," Harry said, addressing the stunned crowd and barely suppressing a smile.

For the rest of the evening until dinner time, Harry was busy contacting friends, friends of friends, cousins twice removed, and any other form of family Hermione could think of. Harry stuck his head into fireplaces while Hermione hurriedly wrote letters on separate pieces of parchment, her quill whipping about like a tornado. Eblos, the family owl, watched nervously as letter after letter piled up. Hermione had insisted on writing letters to those on the Muggle side of the family, claiming they "wouldn't take much to heads sticking out of their fires."

After an hour or so, a disgruntled Kreacher came in to inform them their dinner was ready, cuing James and Rose to tumble down the stairs in their fight to reach the dining room first.

"I won, obviously," proclaimed a cocky James as he strutted into the room, a grumpy looking Rose behind him.

"Nuh- uh," she whined. "I put my toe over the line first."

"The line was closer to the door, I told you!"

"Only cause you moved it after I WON!" Hermione glanced at Harry, a smile playing on her lips. The two continued arguing as they took their places at the table, but ceased almost simultaneously as they caught the smell of beef, potatoes, corn, and bread.

"First to fill their plates wins! Onetwothreego!" James dove for the potatoes as Rose scrabbled for some green beans. Soon enough, everyone was fighting to grab rolls and meats and any food they could grab, causing Hermione's eyebrow to get covered in butter and for Harry to get broccoli in his hair.

"I WIN AGAIN!" roared James, his plate overflowing with any and all food he could fit. They all laughed at the wildly triumphant look on his face, gazing at their own plates with amusement.

"Hermione, I didn't know you were into eyebrow dyeing," Harry remarked, struggling to keep a straight face. A bean hit him in the side of the face and Rose snickered before stuffing a roll in her mouth.

After some silent eating, Hermione cleared her throat, nudging Harry in the ribs. Clueless, and with a mouth full of potato, Harry turned to face her. She gestured with her head to the oblivious kids, then made a motion towards her stomach. In his haste to swallow, Harry burned the back of his throat and gagged on mashed potato. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Kids," Harry said, finally, with watering eyes. "Your mother and I," he said, gesturing towards Hermione, who pinched the bridge of her nose. "Right, well, we have something we wanted to tell you. It's not something bad, not at all," he continued, clearing his throat and pretending to ignore Hermione putting her face in her hands."Well, your mother and I have been very busy, and we've been doing some stuff, and..."

"What your FATHER means to say is that we have some very special news," Hermione said, cutting across Harry's feeble attempt effortlessly. Two eager faces looked up at them.


End file.
